Leo and the Coffee incident
by SeaOwl73
Summary: Nobody at camp ever heard the untold story of the coffee incident, but what happens on the Argo stays on the Argo. What happens when one hyperactive Leo Valdez is forced to drink coffee to stay awake?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new here and this is my first fic and stuff... Please no flames, because that's Leo's job. This is a one-shot unless I continue it which I don't think so.. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Leo sighed, running his hand through his hair. It had been days since he'd eaten and twice as long since he had gotten any sleep. But he was too busy making repairs and keeping watch, all while trying not to starve himself. Hey, it's not easy remembering to eat when you have the weight of a prophecy on your shoulders. Ever since he had embarked on this quest, he had been stressed and forgotten.

It's not anyone else's fault that he was just the Repair Boy but it still hurt when he talked to his friends only when they needed him to fix something or to ask a question concerning the stupid quest.

All these thoughts ran through his head as he walked into the dining hall where he was hoping to inhale his fourth cup of coffee of the day, even though it was only five-thirty in the morning. As Leo sat down, the door opened again and Piper walked in, yawning, still in her pajamas. She did a doubled take when she saw him.

"Leo, what are you doing up? I thought Jason was taking watch."

He sighed. She probably didn't realize that he had already been up for days.

"Oh, heh, you know me, Repair Boy, making repairs and, uh, stuff.." He laughed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't practically glued to the cup of pure energy (coffee) he was holding.

If she noticed anything off about him, she didn't bring it up, but instead sat down and ate a piece of jelly and toast. He scowled at the foul taste of black coffee. The only reason he drank the stuff was to keep from keeling over and sleeping for days. Just then, they were joined by Jason, who sat down beside Piper and started eating a scrambled egg.

"Good morning, Superman." (A/N You can guess who said that)

Jason sent a questioning glance toward Leo, who mentally groaned at the bitter aftertaste of the coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Jason inquired.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've gotta get back to my repairs. Later, Superman. BeautyQueen." He walked out of the room as Jason and Piper talked to each other in hushed tones, unaware that their small friend hadn't eaten in at least a week and wasn't planning to.

\- Line break -

In the engine rroom, Leo laughed. The sound was almost as bitter as the coffee had had been drinking.

"Of course they didn't notice anything. Why would they? You're just their little Repair Boy; They call you when they need something. Get used to it, Valdez."

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he reached in his tool belt and summoned a screwdriver. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"After all, what else are you useful for, Leo?" He asked himself. He didn't have a reply.

-Another line break-

Hours later, the seven (excluding Leo) were all gathered in the mess hall, having dinner, when Leo shuffled in. His hair was sticking up and he had scorch marks on his clothes as well as dirt smudges on his face. He staggered a few steps before his eyes roles up in the back of his head and he promply collapsed, causing everyone to jump up and rush him to the ship's infirmary.

Annabeth, who obviously knew more than anyone else about medical things, immediately began searching for injuries. Instead when they managed to pull off his charred shirt, Piper gasped and Annabeth's eyes widened. Hazel turned away, covering her mouth with her hand. Leo's ribs were noticeable enough to make them all wonder why they hadn't realized that Leo was practically a skeleton.

"Get me some ambrosia, quick!" Annabeth came to her senses. Piper shoo-ed the rest of them out while Hazel grabbed a square of the godly food and handed it to the blonde demigod, who fed it to Leo.

-line break-

Leo was a bit groggy when he first woke up. His head felt heavy and his chest ached as he struggled to sit up.

"He's awake." Annabeth said as she gave him a glass of nectar. At first, Leo thought she was handing him a glass of sweet tea or something, so he took a small sip before his eyes widened and he began to slurp the whole thing down.

"What do you taste?" Annabethasked, curiously. She knew the drink of the gods tasted different to everyone, and it was always interesting to ask other people.

"The tacos my mom used to make before she died." Leo smiled fondly. "She was a great cook."

Before either of them could say something else, the infirmary was full of teenage demigods. Leo quickly got up, steadying himself as he became dizzy at the sudden movement.

"Well," he said, "I've gotta get to work." He tried to walk out but found the way barred by a very unhappy looking Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite, who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." She said, not a shred of charmspeak lacing her voice. He sighed and sat down.

"What do you want me to explain?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I collapsed because I haven't eaten all day." He lied. This time Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Leo, you know that not eating for one day is not enough to reduce you to a skeleton, so spill." He sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I haven't had anything to eat for the last...week? I don't know; something like that. But even before then, I wasn't eating often because I've been busy making repairs and helping out..."

The others were horrified. Jason looked up at Leo as he tried to find words.

"How have you been staying awake?"

"Why do you guys care? I'm just the Repair boy! You call me when you need something fixed, remember?" He growled, suddenly scowling. The others were shocked; they only ever saw Leo laughing and smiling. Piper stepped forward.

"Leo,we're your friends; we care-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Leo was angry and he was going to tell his 'friends' exactly how he felt. Piper stepped back, eyes wide. This time Jason stepped forward.

"Leo, please calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I have never intentionally hurt any of you but you still push me away, and you want me to lay down and let you ram your sugar-coated lies down my throat? You want me to just shut the Hades up, do my job, and not say anything. Each of you has someone to care for, love, and all that jazz bit none of you have EVER tried to make me feel wanted on this gods forsaken ship." Leo took a breath and the others stood, gaping as he let out all of his built-up emotions.

His voice suddenly became raspy and cracked as tears streamed down his face.

"Have any of you ever thought that the stupid jokes and smiles were fake? Did you ever seen past it? No, you didn't. You don't care about me at all." He walked out the door as the others made a path for him. There was a beat of silence.

-line break-

In the engine room, Leo sat down, looking at a picture. Tears still fell as he talked to the worn photo.

"I miss you, Mamà." He said. "No one else understands like you did. Te echo de menos." Leo stuffed the picture back in his tool belt as he heard foot steps.

"Leo.. I'm so sorry-"

He pulled Piper into a hug, and just like that, they were forgiven. And, they didn't know, but a certain goddess frowned as thing went back to normal and Leo was alone again.

She ought to fix that.

Hi there! So this is my first fic and I really would like some feedback. Sorry if it sucks, I'm thinking about making a new story kind of like a sequel to this but I'm not sure. Review please! The echo de menos- I miss you


	2. Leo and the coffee incident chapter 2

**So this is chapter two and I want to thank everybody that reviewed. That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Leo was sitting in the engine room, thinking. Everybody had gone back to ignoring him the second they knew that he forgave them. It's not like he wasn't used to it but it still hurt. There was a knock on the door and Lso turned his head so that he could see it before replying.

"Come in." Annabeth peeked in through the crack in the door, and Leo frowned.

"Is there something you need me to fix or is Buford singing the national anthem again?" (Long story)

"There's someone on the ship."

LINE BREAK-

Percy greeted them as they approached the stairs.

"There's this lady with scales-" He began but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Scales? Does she have brown hair?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you know who she is?"

Annabeth glanced at Leo and then back at Percy.

"I have an idea."

Well, then. Leo walked up the stairs as Percy and Annabeth trailed behind him. On the deck, a woman with wavy brown hair in a long white robe smiled at him. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with kindness and her bronze scales shined in the full moonlight.

"I am Dike, the goddess of moral justice and I am here to help you. To improve your relationship with the others, I am going to show them some of your memories. I thought I might warn you." She looked at the rest of them."You all have neglected this boy and I won't have it." Dike silenced cries of denial with her hand. She glanced at each of them and then snapped her fingers as they were all engulfed in light.

The seven appeared in the sitting room of Leo's Aunt Rosa's house. Leo recognized the place at once and growled, causing the others to glance questioningly at him. He waved them off and gestured to the heated argument going on.

"I'm telling you , Anza, you must get rid of it at once!" Rosa said to a pregnant Esperanza.

"You are out of your mind, hermana, if you think that I will take the life of an unborn child!"

"If you wish to remain part of this family, you will not bring dishonour to our name!"

"Then I am no longer part of your family."

"Surely, you would not choose this bastard child over your own people!"

"I would and I am."

"He will grow up to be a whore, just like his mother!"

Esperanza had had enough. She slapped her sister right across the face.

"I am no whore. You earned that title long ago." She spat before storming away, leaving a stunned Rosa clutching her cheek.

The scene faded and then they all reappeared in a kindergarten was speaking with a teacher as Leo colored on a sheet of paper.

" , this boy has exceptional talent. He has learned the piano and violin very quickly as well as being able to sing-"

"I will not put him I any special music program or school."

"Would you then consider an advanced woodshop program"

"I want him to have a normal childhood while he still can."

Just then, Leo tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Look at what I drew, mama!" He held up a detailed crayon drawing of a disfigured man making a sword. Esperanza gasped when she saw it. It was Heaphestus.

"Leo, that's wonderful! Why don't you go put it in your bag?" Leo nodded and smiled, revealing two gaps where his frno teeth had fallen out.

The scene shifted again, onto the next memory.

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I had to rewrite the whole thing. Anyway, I have made a one-shot called Wandering,aimlessly about Nico. Read and review!**

 **-R**


	3. Leo and the Coffee incident chapter3

**I'm so sorry if the last chapter sucked but I had to rewrite the whole thing and meh. So this chapter I think is going to be more of a t-rated chapter just warning. Nothing too serious. C is still going on with her story and the next chapter is really good. I have another one-shot about Reyna that I haven't uploaded yet. I think that's it!**

 **Disclaimer: My name's not Rick**

The next memory was at a school as well. This time Leo looked to be in about first or second grade, and he was walking through the loud hallway when a group of loud kids who looked a few years older than him stepped in front of biggest one, Percy recognized. It was Matt Sloan, and he looked just as cocky as when Percy met him.

"Hey, Valdez!" The kids in the hallway gathered around them, excitedly. Leo rolled his eyes and muttered a Spanish curse.

"What, Sloan?" He sighed dramatically. Matt's eye twitched.

"You little kids can't talk to us like that!" Leo rolled his eyes again.

"Why is that?" He asked innocently.

"Because we're cooler and better than you!" Leo scoffed

"Sure you are, Sloan." He made to move around him, but Matt blocked his way.

"Can you please get out of my way?"

"I heard about your mom." Leo's eyes narrowed. Apparently, he was in second grade.

Before Matt could process what was happening, he was pinned against the wall by his throat, two feet in the air.

"Never. Talk. About. Her." Leo growled, eyes searing with dark flames. Matt made a choking noise and Leo released him, walking away. The kids parted like Moses and the Red Sea. No one said a word.

As the memory shifted again, the seven looked at Leo as if meeting him for the first time. He avoided looking at them.

The swirling darkness around them solidified until they stood in an alley. There were trash cans and boxes everywhere, and there was a small bundle of blankets tucked in the corner, shivering. The bundle was Leo, the first time he had run away. He jumped as some one came out of theapartment, carrying a box. The box was long and wide.. Wide enough to fit a guitar. As the person put the box down, Leo peeked out of his blankets.

When the door had slammed shut, he jumped up and scurried over to where the box was and tore it open, revealing a scruffy-looking acoustic guitar. It didn't look like much, but Leo smiled and hugged it.

Leo grabbed his blankets and ran out of the alley with the guitar in his hand, holding it by the neck. When he emerged, he found a nice-looking street and sat down. He tuned the guitar and then started to sing.

 _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

 _And should the sky be filled with_

 _Fire and smoke_

 _Keep watching over_

 _Durin's sons_

Annabeth understood the significance of the song as Leo began playing the guitar. This song was from The Hobbit. I see fire, by Ed Sheeran. People walking by stopped to listen and drop money in an old can Leo must have found in the trash. After the song ended, the people gathered around applauded, asking for another one. He thought for a moment before he began playing again, this time faster. His tone while he was singing reminded her of the kind of humor that Halt, the Ranger might have appreciated, had he been not just a fictional character.

 _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

 _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

 _So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

 _It's not question but a lesson learned in time_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it right_

 _I hope you had the time of your life_

Leo's tone was sassy and sarcastic, as if mocking the person being sang to. She knew why, she recognized the song. Thalia loved this song. It was Good Riddance, by Green Day. Annabeth was also very surprised at how well Leo could sing at such a young age.

Just as the song was over, the memory dissolved and they all stood on the deck of the ship. All at once, everybody started asking questions.

"When did you learn to play the guitar?"

"How did you have so much muscle?"

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

Annabeth stood to the side as the others pestered Leo with questions, none of which he answered. She realized just how little she knew about him.

Leo whistled loudly.

"One at a time." First was Piper.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"I didn't think it was important. And I sing all the time while I'm fixing stuff, it's just that, you guys never really hear."

"How many instruments can you play, anyway?"

"Umm, give me a second.. " He looked up for a moment.

"Okay, the violin the electric, bass and acoustic guitar, the piano,, and I'm okay at flute."

Piper was shocked.

"Why didn't you think it was important?"

Leo scoffed. "I'm the Repair boy. All I do is fix things." They all frowned. This time was Jason.

"How were you strong enough to lift that kid?" Leo shrugged.

"Did Matt usually pick on you?" Leo made a show of yawning.

"Well, I'm off to bed." While his arms were in the air, Annabeth saw faint lines on his lower forearm. Her eyes widened.

"Leo, stop." She commanded, grabbing his elbow. Percy looked at her in confusion.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk with Leo for a minute. Alone." They got the message and cleared out as Annabeth released Leo, who looked at her curiously.

"Leo, let me see your arm." His eyes widened in horror and he scrambled toward the stairs, but she blocked the way. He ran toward the railing and hopped over. This time, her eyes widened. She sprinted to the rail and saw him climbing a ladder that lead somewhere on the lower part of the ship. He was cleverer than she thought. She ran downstairs, hoping to catch him, but couldn't find him. She sighed in defeat. If she wanted to find him, she would have to have an advantage. He built the ship and knew every corner of it, while she sometimes got lost looking around.

Annabeth knew one thing, though.

There was more to Leo than she had originally thought.

And she was going to find out more.

 **How was that? I hope it was better than the last chapter, which sucked.**

 **Good Riddance- Green Day**

 **I see fire- Ed Sheeran**

 **I don't own Halt, either. *Sigh***

 **-R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, friends! I want to say thank you to the two people that reviewed the last chapter and a double thank you to all of you who read, favorites, or followed this story! I have a lot of ideas for the story, and I'm trying not to imitate the story Learning about Leo, which I absolutely love. If anybody has ideas for a fan fiction they want to be written, just tell me in the reviews! Also, I'm not sure why, but I have an obsession with Evanescence right now. If any of you are too, review!**

Percy was walking through the ship when he heard it. He was walking to the mess hall to get some food before they looked at today's memories. Just as he passed the engine room, he heard a stereo playing and a voice joined in.

 _Perfect by nature_

 _Icon of self indulgence_

 _Just what we all need_

 _More lies about the world that.._

 _Never was and never will be_

 _Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

 _And you know you've got everybody fooled_

Percy stopped. Leo had a beautiful voice, it was smooth and firm. And he harmonized perfectly with the singer.

 _Look, here she comes now._

 _Bow down and stare in wonder_

 _Oh, how we love you_

 _No flaws when you're pretending_

 _But now I know she.._

 _Never was and never will be_

 _You don't know how you betrayed me_

 _And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Leo stopped singing as he turned off the stereo and walked toward the door. Percy snapped out of his trance and scrambled up the stairs.

He arrived out of breath with a dazed smile on his face. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been up to?" She asked.

"I was going by the engine room, and I heard Leo."

"Is he okay?" She asked, remembering the events of last night.

Percy nodded, still smiling.

"I heard him singing." Piper turned to him.

"What does it sound like?" She was curious.

He thought for a minute before answering.

"I can't even put it in words."

"You can't put what in words?" Leo asked, standing in the doorway, holding an iPod.

Thank the gods, Frank and Hazel chose that moment to arrive. Leo let it drop and sat down with one ear bud still in. He was in the middle of a song he liked, even though it was pop. He was so caught up in the song, he started singing the chorus as he cut up his food and stirred his tea.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with_

 _Peter Pan_

 _When we get bored we_

 _Play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from_

 _Captain Hook_

 _Run run, lost boy_

 _They say to me_

 _Away from all of reality_

 _'Cause Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

Leo stopped singing and turned his music off as he started to eat.

Percy looked at the others like ' I told you so' and everybody just stared in shocked silence. Leo noticed it was quiet and looked up to see his friends looking at him like he just turned purple. He turned to look behind him, and then look back at his friends.

"What are we staring at?" He asked, ducking his head low and keeping eye contact with everyone.

"Well, Percy. You weren't exaggerating."

"I told you guys!"

"Wow."

"What are we talking about?"

Everybody stopped and looked at Leo. It was Jason who said something.

"Leo, you can _sing_." He said. Leo nodded slowly.

"Everyone can sing. Just not all people sound good."

Just then, the air around them shimmered and they were surrounded by a memory.

This memory was another one of Leo with some sort of musical instrument. He sat at a piano, his eyes closed as he began to play. He couldn't have been more than thirteen.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _If you have to leave,_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _Your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have_

 _All of me_

As Leo played, Annabeth looked around the room. There were drums, guitars, and other instruments organized on shelves, in cases. This must be a school, she thought.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _Bit though your still with me,_

 _I've been alone all along_

Leo jumps up from the piano bench and started playing an electric guitar as the speakers continued playing around him.

After the song was over, there was a slow clap from the doorway.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Valdez, you are good." Said a female voice. Leo turned.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to change your mind."

"I told you, I can't."

"Why not?"

As they bantered back and forth, they stepped closer and closer to each other.

"Because I don't want to be a part of anything."

"What are you so afraid of?" The girl was a little shorter than Leo. Her long, black hair was high lighted with blue and her nose was pierced. Her blue eyes were lined thickly and she wore boots, ripped jeans and a jacket. She reminded Annabeth of Thalia. Her white teeth stood out against her dark lips.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, bull. You don't want to because you're afraid. Of being hurt. Of being forgotten. Why can't you just take a risk?" She begged.

The seven turned to look at the older Leo and found that he was blushing. He shook his head and pointed to the two figures silhouetted by the emergency light above them. The other lights were off.

"Please stop asking."

"Then you stop refusing!"

"Please just stop! Everybody that has ever gotten close to me has gotten hurt, and I don't want that for you or anyone else!"

"Then stop pushing me away!"

"I can't." Piper smiled as she realized what was going on and shared a knowing glance at Annabeth.

"Yes you-!" Leo cut the girl off by kissing her. She quickly responded. She put her hands behind his head as he put his arms around her waist. As soon as they pulled apart, the memory faded.

They now stood in a street. Leo was the same age as he was in the last memory. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned against the wall, talking to himself.

"You couldn't let her go, could you ,Valdez? All you do is HURT PEOPLE!" His back slid down the wall as he put his head in his hands.

"Why, of all people did she ask me to join the stupid band? I'm the loser. I can't do anything right!" He stood, kicking the wall and ran out of the alley, the memory turning to smoke as he fled.

When the seven were back in the mess hall, Leo tried to make a break for it. Annabeth stepped in his way. He sighed and slumped in his chair.

"One, question at a time, please." He mumbled. First was Piper.

"Was that your first kiss?" He nodded, smiling tiredly. Next was Annabeth.

"Let me see your arm, now." She commanded. Leo glared at her.

"No." The rest of them were shocked. Nobody stood up to Annabeth like that.

"Leo, we ca-"

Leo threw his head back and laughed.

"You care. Wow. Okay, if you cared, we wouldn't be watching my memories right now, so don't tell me you care, okay?"

Piper was very curious now.

"What's wrong with his arms?" Annabeth glared at Leo.

"He has scars. On his wrist. That look very neatly done." The others were horrified.

"Leo, when..?" Jason asked. Leo sighed.

"Some of them are years old, and some of them are.. Newer, I guess you could say."

"Like how new?" Jason asked. Leo flinched.

"Maybe a couple months..?" It seemed to come out as a question. Hazel covered her mouth with her hand, and closed her eyes as Frank put an arm around her. Percy turned away, running a hand over his face. Annabeth and Piper looked at each other, and Jason put his head in his hands.

They all walked toward Leo and buried him in a hug. They cared, and they were going to fix this.

After all, it was them who screwed up.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't own any of the music. I love this chapter so much! Cute Leo with his first kiss! Aww.**

 **-R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I'm going to assume that you all liked it! I really need reviews! I want to thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong, but I did that all from memory!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick**

Breakfast the next morning was silent as they all remembered the events of the previous. Nobody even blinked when the air around them shimmered and swirled like smoke.

They all stood in a graveyard. Little Leo was laying on the ground, crying. Percy assumed it was his mother's grave and he was crying because he missed her... But then little Leo inhaled sharply and clutched his ribs, coughing. Percy's temper flared as he recognized immediately what was going on. He surged forward and crouched down next to Leo to get a look at his face. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together and the rest of them were also confused, but Leo walked forward and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. He looked up at Leo, his eyes asking the question his voice couldn't.

Leo nodded. Percy stood up and hugged him, whispering to him something he had never shared with anyone else.

"Me too." Leo buried his face in the older boy's shoulder.

"Leo!" Someone screamed, angrily. Little Leo jumped up and his in a bush, terrified of what he knew would happen. A woman stomped through the gate. Her eyes were a milky blue and her hair was dirty blonde. She wore a pencil skirt with a lime green blouse and black heels. Her long talons were painted pink.

At the sight of the woman, Leo burrowed deeper into the bush. The woman saw the movement and narrowed her eyes. She walked toward the bush, her hands in fists. She reached in and grabbed Leo's hair.

"I thought I told you to stop coming here." She said. He squirmed.

"But my mama is here!"

"Why should I care?"

"The nice lady said that you have to let me come here!" The woman grimaced.

"Fine. But you be ready for a lesson when you get home." She dropped him and stomped away. Little Leo curled up on his mother's grave, his body shaking with quiet sobs. The memory faded.

Now, they all stood in classroom. The teacher was talking while she wrote on the board. Leo sat at the back of the room, stating at the teacher with interest. The kids around the room were whispering and daydreaming as the teacher explained fractions.

Leo raises his hand. "Mrs. Miller?" He asked. The teacher stopped and turned.

"Yes, Leo?" She asked. She was a nice woman, but Leo was already diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, so he asked random questions very often.

"How come, if the denominator is bigger, the part of the number is smaller?" Mrs. Miller sighed in relief. She reached in her bag and pulled out a granola bar. She broke it into halves.

"You see how big one half is?" He nodded. She broke it again.

"This is a fourth. The denominator is the pieces of a whole. Do you get it?" He nodded, and the bell rang. As Leo grabbed his lunch box, two bigger kids sauntered over. He looked them curiously. The one in the red shirt must've been the leader because he scoffed at Leo and stepped forward.

"Listen, you don't speak up in class. Everybody already thinks you're stupid, no need to confirm it."

"Why not?" Leo looked confused.

"Because we're all better than you."

"Why?"

"You're different. You talk funny and you're skin is darker." Leo's eyebrows scrunched together and he pushed past them, running to the bathroom. They sniggered as he disappeared inside.

The memory faded. Now they were inside a bedroom. The bed was small and the blankets were red. The walls had crayon pictures taped everywhere, and there was a tool box on a little table in the corner of the room. It was neat and orderly, with the Lego's and crayons stacked next to the books and rolls of paper on a bookshelf. On one wall was a chalkboard. There was a detailed drawing of the woods at Camp drawn, almost like he had seen it...

In another corner of the small room, Leo stood, making the finishing touches to his blanket fort. He'd made supports for the blankets out of old cans and scrap wood, and it looked like an actual tent. He stepped back and smiled. His mom appeared in the doorway. She gasped and smiled.

"It's perfect, mijo!" She pulled him into a hug and lifted him up. "Let's go eat!"

They followed her down the hallway and watched as they sat down and began eating tacos.

"Mama?" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Are the other kids at school better than me?" He asked, his head tilted as his eyebrows scrunched together. Esperanza nearly choked on her taco.

"Where did you hear that, mijo?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Some kids in my class said that I was stupid because I talk funny and I look different. Is that true, mama?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, Leo. You are brilliant. The next time that happens, you tell them that you are just as smart as they are."

"What if they won't leave me alone?" Leo asked.

"You hit them as hard as you can." Leo nodded, smiling. The memory changed. They now stood on a school playground. And the two kids that had teased Leo before were at it again. They followed him and threw dirt at him as they insulted him. He repeatedly told them to go away but they didn't listen.

Leo, as quick as lightning, spun around and delivered a kick to the leader, who fell to the ground, holding his jaw. The other one fled. The leader stood up, near tears, trying to hit Leo, but Leo tackled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly. A teacher ran over and pulled Leo of the bully.

"Mr. Valdez, to the office, now!" She shooed away the children that had gathered around. The memory turned to smoke as the demigods were returned to the ship. Percy hugged Leo, not forgetting the first memory. The others wandered off. Percy pulled away.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Teresa. Who was yours?" Leo asked, still surprised that Percy had been in a situation like that.

"Gabe." Leo nodded.

"You're one of us, you belong here. You're not an outcast." Percy said. Leo smiled and they both made a silent agreement. They wouldn't tell the others until they felt that they were ready to tell them.

 **Well, that was difficult! I had to stop several times because of not having any ideas. But, here it is! Read and review!**

 **-R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive! Sorry about not updating but meh. I still have a severe addiction to Evanescence, except it's more focuses on the song, Hello. It's so sad but I love it! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story and you deserve a cookie if you did all three. I haven't had a lot of ideas, but I want Leo and Nico to have a bromance. And you can expect Leo to be singing or playing instruments!**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* My name's not Rick**

It was at lunch time the next day before the memories started again. The first memory started in Leo's old house where he lived with his mom. There was a frantic banging on the door and Leo jumped up to answer it. Behind the door stood a little girl with blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes that looked panicked. Leo was a little younger than her so he guessed that she was about eight. Annabeth gasped.

"Hi." Leo said, kindly. She sighed in relief.

"Are your parents home? It's an emergency!" She said quickly. Leo looked behind him and shouted over his shoulder in Spanish. There was banging and footsteps. Leo turned back.

"Mama should be here in a minute. What's your name?" He asked. She blew her bangs out of her face.

"Annabeth." She said. He smiled.

"Pretty name. I'm Leo. What's the emergency?" He asked.

"My friend got hurt and my other friend is trying to help him." She answered. Esperanza appeared at the door. She had heard the conversation while she was coming down the hall. She turned to Leo.

"Okay, mijo. I need you to go and bring her friend here. I need to get a few things out of the basement." Leo nodded and ran off with Annabeth. Esperanza ran down the hallway and flung open a door, switching on the light. She ran down the stairs, and grabbed a small pack as well as something that was a bronze color. Before they could identify the object, Esperanza flew back up the stairs just as Leo came in with Annabeth and another girl, helping them carry a boy with blonde hair. They layed him on the dining table, and Leo led them to the living room as Esperanza fussed over the boy. He was unconscious and had blood soaking through his shirt. As soon as Esperanza was sure that the others had left the room, she stuffed a square of ambrosia in his mouth and began stitching him up.

In the living room, Annabeth sat down on the couch beside the other girl. They wiped themselves off and had sandwiches that Leo brought in. The girl beside Annabeth was a bit older and more rebellious looking. She wore a Green Day shirt and ripped jeans with combat boots. Her black hair was short and spikey, and her electric blue eyes were lined heavily. She looked up at Leo as he walked back into the living room and stood up, offering her hand.

"I'm Thalia." She said. He shook her hand.

"I'm Leo." She looked at him as if he had just took a bullet for her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said, relieved. He blushed.

"No problem."

Just then, Esperanza walked in, supporting the blonde boy. His eyes were crystal blue, and less intense than Thalia's. His hair was more sandy blonde than the honey blonde locks Annabeth had. He thanked Esperanza and shuffled over to be hugged by Annabeth. As soon as she pulled away, Luke turned to Leo and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Luke." Leo shook his hand while Thalia talked to Esperanza. Annabeth hugged Leo and thanked him.

"Do you kids need anywhere to stay?" Esperanza asked. They all three shared a look.

"No thank you, we'll be fine." Thalia said hesitantly. Esperanza raised an eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to ask; what are three half-bloods doing so far from camp?" They all jumped except for Leo and his mom. His mom, because she had asked the question and Leo because he had no clue what that meant.

"We've been on the run for a while now." Thalia said. Esperanza nodded.

'You'll have to stay here for the night so that I can take Luke's stitches out tomorrow morning. He should heal faster with the ambrosia I gave him but I just want to make sure you guys are okay." Thalia shook her head.

"We could attract monsters." Esperanza held up the bronze object, which they now identified as a knife.

"And we can protect the house if they come." Thalia sighed.

"Thank you." She said. The memory shifted.

Everybody now stood in one of those rooms you see on TV where they question criminals. Leo was handcuffed to the table with a bar in between his hands so that he couldn't escape. He looked to be about fifteen.

"Mr. Valdez, you have quite the record." Said a female cop as she paced the room, looking through a folder. Leo tapped his fingers on the table.

"We've decided that you are going to be sent to a school called The Wilderness School in Nevada." She sat down.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"Personal reasons."

"You ran away from a perfectly good home for 'personal reasons'?" She raised an eyebrow. Leo remained quiet. She sighed and left the room.

Leo put his head on table. As soon as he was sure that she was gone and that nobody was watching, he focused hard on the cuffs, raising his body temperature to melt them. Soon, his hands were free. He stood on the table and pulled the light out of the ceiling, cutting a few wires. The door knob turned and Leo jumped down to stand by the door. Another cop walked in. He squinted and muttered.

"What the-" He was cut off by a leg from the table being slammed over his head. He slumped over. Leo lit his finger tip with fire. He bent down to take the cop's badge.

"Sorry, officer." He said and slipped out the door. The Seven looked at Leo in shock. He had taken out a cop, stolen his badge, and then escaped with ease. The memory faded and was replaced by a recent memory. It was in the engine room of the ship, and Leo was sitting at a piano. He was absentmindedly tapping the keys, filling the room with a simple but eerily beautiful sound. Leo stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up and threw a magic tarp over the piano, making it look like a table.

"Come in." He called, quietly. The door opened slowly and Nico di Angelo stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard a piano." He said. Leo nodded pulled the tarp off. Nico and Leo sat down at the bench. Leo turned to face the other boy.

"Do you play?" He asked. Nico nodded sadly.

"My sister, Bianca, taught me before she died."

"My mama wanted me to learn but we didn't have tla piano at home, so I learned at school. She died a few years later." He said as he started to play again. Nico scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Hang on, I know that song." He said. "You like Evanescence?" Leo smiled and nodded, still playing. Everybody was caught off guard as Nico began singing while Leo played.

 _Playground school bell rings, again_

 _Rainclouds come to play, again_

 _Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

 _Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to, hello_

 _If I smile and don't believe_

 _Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream_

 _Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

 _Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry_

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

 _Hello, I'm still_ here, _all that's left of yesterday_

Leo finished the song as Nico put his head on the other boy's shoulder.

They both sat in silence, tears falling slowly as they remembered the loved ones lost.

That was the last memory of the day as they all landed back on the deck. Leo turned away. Hearing that song tore holes in his heart that weren't patches to begin with.

 **That was fun! I was typing the song as I was listening to it. I have a playlist for Nico and Thalia, each of them have songs that I think describes the character really well. Nico's is mostly Black Veil Brides, Avenged Sevenfold, and Evanescence. Thalia's is mostly Green Day, Halestorm, and a few Evanescence. Both of them have some of the same songs. They both have Hello because it is a song that describes losing a loved one from the point of view of a child. Because Thalia lost Jason and Nico lost Bianca. I've been thinking of doing a mortal au highschool fanfic but I'm not sure yet! Review!**

 **-R**


	7. Chapter 7

***Turns around in spinny chair* You're probably wondering why I've summoned you here.**

 **Thank you, readers! Also, I had this thought a long time ago, what if Maria do Angelo was a legacy of Venus? She was stunningly beautiful and her children were also good looking. She was Italian, so she's very close to Rome. When Nico first met Percy, he asked if Annabeth was his girlfriend. Maybe he was trying to play match maker...**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick *sigh***

Thalia probably didn't realize it, Annabeth realized as she thought, but Thalia was technically her brother's best friend's first kiss. To thank Leo when he had helped them as a child, she had kissed his cheek. It didn't really count, but still...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Percy put a hand on her shoulder. He looked curious.

"You have thinky face. Why do you have thinky face?" **(A/N High five if you got that reference)**

"If you think about it, Thalia kissed her brother's best friend." Percy stopped walking and fell on the floor, laughing. Annabeth smiled, watching her boyfriend roll on the floor. Jason walked over to them with an eyebrow raised.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked. Percy sat up, still shaking with laughter, fell back again, and sat back up, wiping a tear away.

"Your sister kissed your best friend!" He choked, still cracking up. Jason's eyes widened.

"Oh my gods.." He trailed off and walked away slowly, his eyes still wide. Piper walked past her boyfriend, frowned and then saw Percy. She looked at Annabeth.

"He just realized that his sister kissed his best friend." Piper bit her lip, snorting.

"Leo, get the video camera!" Piper called as she jogged away, still laughing. She threw open the door to the engine room, only to find the Latino boy at his piano. He was face down on the keys that had eventually stopped making any sound. He had fallen asleep while playing. She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Leo?" She said softly. "Leo, it's time to get up." He shifted and sat up slowly, the imprint of the piano keys on his face.

"Mmmm...?" He groaned, stretching. He stood, swaying slightly as he looked over at Piper and smiled.

"Morning." He said brightly. She noticed the scars on his arms were healed.

"Leo, where did your scars go?" She asked.

"They usually show up when I'm injured really badly. Like when I fainted a few weeks ago, that brought them back. That's why you guys usually don't see them." He explained. She nodded and led him up to the deck.

When they got there, they greeted the rest of the crew. Percy was leaning on the rail, still laughing as Jason stood beside him, still comprehending. Annabeth was laughing slightly, watching her boyfriend break down in giggles. Hazel watched them, her head tilted, smiling. Frank stood next to her, laughing. Jason looked up at Leo, which sent Percy into another fit of laughter. Leo raised an eyebrow. Piper answered his nonverbal question.

"Jason's sister was technically your first kiss. It was on the cheek, but still.." Leo bit his lip, laughing. He turned away from the group, and put his hand on his knees and used the other one to cover his mouth to quiet his laughter. Jason smiled dryly.

"Just wait until Thalia realizes." He said. Leo turned to him.

"Bro, I'm sorry but your sister was technically my first kiss." He erupted into a fit of laughter.

"It's fine. It's not like you knew she was my sister. Besides that was on the cheek. Your first real kiss was that other girl in the bams room. What was her name?" Leo smiled sadly.

"Allison. I used to call her Ally." Just then, the deck disappeared and they stood on a side walk. Leo was walking by with Ally behind him. They both came to a stop as they were about to cross the street. A small child ran in front of an expensive car that had just run a red light. The driver was obviously drunk. Ally saw the child and ran forward before Leo could. She grabbed him and dashed out of the way before the car could hit her. The driver swerved and crashed into a telephone pole, and a figure flew through the wind shield. They weren't wearing a seat belt. Leo ran to the other side of the street and envelope Ally in a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

She laced her fingers through his hair as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"You scared me half to death, Ally.' He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Shh, Leo. I'm okay." She whispered. The small child looked up at them. Percy froze.

"What's your name, little guy?" Leo asked, crouching down.

"I Nico." The small boy said with a faint Italian accent. Just then, a girl with he same dark features and olive skin ran over to them, her green cap flopping up and down as she ran. She crushes Nico in a hug.

"Nico do Angelo!" She said. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I sorry.' He said quietly. Then he looked over at the accident. The paramedics were loading the woman onto a stretcher. Nico tilted his head.

" Lady gone." He said. Bianca looked confused.

"What lady?" Leo asked as Ally looked at the accident. Nico pointed to the woman. She had blonde hair.

"Lady dead." Now they all looked freaked out.

"How do you know?" Ally asked.

"Can feel it." Nico replied. Bianca still looked freaked our but turned to Ally.

"Thank you." She said.

"Excuse me." Said a paramedic. "Would you like to know the name of the woman? If she lives, you might be able to press charges." Bianca nodded.

"The woman's name is Beryl Grace." Jason took in a sharp breath.

"She dead." Said Nico. The paramedic gave him a funny look before walking back to the ambulance. The memory faded. Now they were back in the engine room on the ship. Leo was at piano again. Nico sat to next him. They were playing together. The room engine room was filled with the sad melody that poured out of the keys. Nico got up as LSO co tinues playing. He opened a panel in the wall and pulled out a violin. He sat down on a stool next to the piano and began playing, his eyes closed as the two sounds blended together in perfect harmony. Neither of them spoke or made a single noise as they let their emotions into the music. The last note sounded, hauntingly echoing through the room. Neither of them said anything.

Nico stood up and sat at the piano, and Leo took the violin.

The door opened quietly and Reyna poked her head in. Leo tosses his head back, signaling for her to come in. She dragged the drum in the corner over and grabbed a guitar.

Nico began playing. And then began singing.

 _Hello, darkness my old friend_

 _I've come to talk to you again_

 _Becausa a vision softly creeping_

 _Left it's seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound_

 _Of silence_

Leo joined in and Reyna began playing the guitar.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _And no one dared_

 _Disturd the sound_

 _Of silence_

 _Fools, said I, you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you_

Reyna had joined in with the thumping of the drums by now.

 _But my words, like silent raindrops, fell_

 _And echoed in the wells_

 _Of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon god they made_

 _And the sign flashed out it's warning_

 _And the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said_

 _The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls_

 _And whispered in the sound_

The music stopped for moment and Nico whispered softly.

 _Of silence_

They all joined in and finished the song, holding the last note.

The memory stayed silent for a moment. Nico bowed his head, his eyes closed. Nobody broke the silence. Reyna stood and waved good night to both boys and left the room. Nico stood up and hugged Leo good night which surprised everyone. Nico didn't like physical contact.

Sitting alone, Leo layed down on his small bed roll and closed his eyes.

And welcomed the sound of silence.

 **It's here! It's done! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I was listening to the song as I was typing it. I don't own the song. If you didn't already catch on, that one was supposes to be the version done by Disturbed. Not the one done in the sixties. Does anyone else but me realize that when Leo eventually dies, they won't be able to burn his body and shroud like they do for the rest of the half-bloods? Because I realizes that one day. It's a very depressing thought. Anyway, review!**

 **-R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, hello there. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all that other stuff. I have been laying on my bed, the couch, and the floor all day so I decided to look at the reviews and I was so happy! I also want to ask. Does anybody wish that they could find a pjo in a rock band fanfiction without it either sucking or having pop music in it? Because that has been my goal since forever ( this morning ). I did find a really funny au called, umm... I think it's called You belong with me. Sorry for all the spelling errors, I hate typing on my phone. Every time I go back to fix a mistake, it repeats the first few letters of the word and then let's me type the word. Thank you, AvalsAwesome for the song recommendation!**

 **Did anybody get my Arrow reference in the last chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

The next memory was happier than the last in which Nico actually made physical contact with another living being other than Hazel. The memory was at a party of some sort. There were people dancing, and there was a vacant stage. Leo sat in the corner, smiling as he sipped punch that had obviously been spiked. While everybody else was stumbling, he wasn't anywhere near drunk. He had a very high tolerance for alcohol.

"Hey, Leo! Come do karaoke with us!" Called a figure from the stage. Leo shook his head, smiling.

"Come on!" Leo sighed and stood up. The rest of the guys on the stage cheered as Leo climbed up next to them. The memory faded.

Leo was in a cafeteria doubled as a theater. The stage in the front had a piano sitting on it. A teacher stood beside Leo. She looked like a very nice woman.

"Leo, I don't like having to give any of my students detention, but you have crossed the line. Stay here and wipe the tables and I'll be back to get you." She sighed. He nodded.

Leo grabbed a bucket and rag that sat on a nearby table as the teacher walked out of the cafeteria.

He began cleaning. He hummed to himself as he worked, making the time go by faster. After an hour was almost over, Leo had finished cleaning.

He glanced toward the door, and then up at the stage. He cocked his head to listen for foot steps and then dashed toward the piano at the front. He stretched his firngers as sat the bench. He glanced toward the door again, to make sure nobody would be listening. What he didn't know was that at least a dozen lunch ladies were in the kitchen, waiting for him to start playing.

Instead of singing the intro, he played it. Then he began singing. The lunch ladies were shocked at his voice.

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle..._

Leo's teacher stood by the door, wide-eyed.

 _Never let a wound ruin me_

 _But I feel like ruin's wooing me_

 _Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shorting spree_

 _Feeling stupid 'cause I know it ain't no you an me_

 _But when you're trying to beat the odds up_

 _Been trying to keep your nods up_

 _And you know that you should know_

 _And let her go_

 _But the fear of the unknown_

 _Hold another lover strong_

 _Sends you back into to the zone_

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

 _A lover not a fighter_

 _On the front line with a poem_

 _Trying to write yourself a rifle_

 _Maybe sharpen up a stone_

 _To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

 _I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

 _Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, best I ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _Cause it'll never be over until you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't ever going to change_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't ever going to change_

 _These battle..._

Leo skipped the second verse and began to play the bridge while the lunch ladies stood outside the door to the kitchen and the teacher stood beside them. Their mouths were hanging open, eyes wide. He didn't notice them because he had his eyes closed.

 _Cause you set me on fire_

 _I've never felt so alive, yeah_

 _No, hoping wounds heal but it never does_

 _That's because you're at war with love_

 _And I'm at the point of breaking_

 _And it's impossible to shake it, yeah_

 _See, you hoped the wound heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _Hope it heals but it never does_

 _That's cause you're at war with love_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _I ain't ever going to change_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't ever gonna change_

 _These battle scars don't look like they're fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle..._

There was a moment of silence. They all started clapping. The teacher had tears in her eyes. Leo jumped up.

"I was just-" He was cut off.

"Leo, that was amazing!" He hopped off the stage

"It was nothing." He mumbled. The memory faded and they all sat in the mess hall. Piper stood up and hugged Leo.

"That really was amazing, Leo." She said. He tried to pass it off as if it was nothing.

"Leo, why do you ever doubt yourself?" Annabeth asked quietly. Leo looked at her.

"I spent my whole childhood running from everybody and everything. It was natural for me to doubt myself." He said. Percy and Leo shared a look. Annabeth didn't miss the glance. She narrowed her eyes. Something was up with those two. She decided to be blunt.

"What is up with you two?" She demanded. "You both have been closer ever since that memory when-' Her eyes widened." On my gods..."

Piper looked confused.

"Ever since what?"

"Ever since Percy realized that Leo had been abused." They all looked at Percy and he studied the table, avoiding the stares. He looked at Leo, who nodded. Annabeth hugged her boyfriend, and Piper hugged Leo.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked as Frank and Hazel nodded.

"It didn't seem important." Percy and Leo said in unison. The half-bloods eneveloped their friends in a hug pile.

Leo wasn't a touchy feely person, but that was one of the best hugs ever.

He knew they were there for him.

 **That's it for this chapter! The song is by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. Bye!**

 **-R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really feel like eating a bucket of ice cream. Does anybody else feel this way? Anyway, I've been looking at the reviews and I want to thank you all so much because this is my first story. I seem to always have good ideas right up until I actually go to type them. *Sigh* I really want to incorporate new music into my new chapters but I'm having trouble finding ones that I know the words to that really describe Leo without being too cliche. In the last chapter, I had to search the lyrics for Battle Scars. I was going to do the whole song but I was too lazy to type it all out. My favorite fanfic hasn't been updated since April. I'm not how I want to end this so I'm going to keep going until an opportunity arises. So get comfortable, we're going to be here a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick.**

Frank had been tossing and turning all night. He kept having a dream about Leo that he really did not want to share. His head was spinning and he decided to take a walk. Somehow, he found himself hiding behind a stack of crates, listening to Leo talk to himself as he leaned on the railing. He breathed slowly, afraid of being caught. He held a sketch pad, doodling as he talked to himself.

"I have to go back. I swore I would." He said. "I miss her so much." His voice cracked.

"And now everybody is seeing the things I have. They look at me like I'm some sort of charity case. Don't they know that I'm fine? They need to stop trying to fix me; I'm not broken. If I leaned far enough over this rail..." He trailed off.

"They wouldn't cry for my absence, I know." He sucked in a breath of air. "They all have each other, while the one person I'd give anything to be with is trapped on an island prison. An island that no man is ever supposed to find twice. And I swore on the Styx that I would go back for her. I will find her... An oath to keep with a final breath." He mumbled.

Something clicked in Frank's brain. He nearly gasped. Leo furiously wiped away tears.

"And now I know what I have to do. I have the physician's cure. The fake I gave to the others should look real enough to not raise any suspicion. So why do I feel so... Empty? I guess that's the word. I just.." Leo put down the sketch pad and buried his face in his hands. He looked up at the sky as he trembled and sniffled.

"I need to find her again. I have to see her. Regardless of some stupid oath, I need to bring her back. I have to free her. And I'm so scared because I'm not sure if I'm so set on this for her sake or mine." Leo took a drink out of a bottle of soda that he kept it he engine room for nights like this. Others went to alcohol but he couldn't. He could never get drunk, no matter how hard he tried.

"I can't keep pretending that I'm okay. And I know that the others are picking up on it. Percy, surprisingly, was the first. Then Annabeth. Soon Piper and Jason will figure it out. Frank and Hazel don't know me that well so I can keep them in the dark so long as I make sure that the others don't say anything. All I have to do is make the others think that they're the only ones that know and to keep it a secret. But that's good, right? I should be happy. I fooled them all. I should be skipping through a field of flowers, even though I'm dying inside. They think I'm happy all the time, but they don't know that I fell out of the crow's nest and broke a rib less than a week ago. They don't know that I don't drink because I don't get drunk, no matter how hard I try. They don't know that I've lost so much. They look at me and think 'Oh, he's fine! His mom died and everything he's ever had has been brutally ripped from him, but I'm not going to notice anything because he's just the Repair Boy!'. And they wonder why I have scars." Leo took another drink.

"It's like they don't even see what's right in front of them! They look at me and wonder why I'm so happy, but they fail to see the bags under my eyes and the lack of weight. For once on my crappy life, I want to be able to tell myself that some one would care if I died today. They would miss me being able to fix the ship and help them with their problems, but after a while, they would find some one to take my place." Leo stuffed his sketch book into his tool belt and finished his drink, shoving the empty bottle into the belt as well. He stood up on the railing and held onto a rope as he stood there.

In his white shirt, patched pants, and work boots, he looked like a pirate. His tool belt hung on his thin frame and the wind blew his hair around, and the moon light illuminated his silhouette.

"And then you have the fact that I'm a very good liar." He said. "It actually scares me sometimes, the way I can decieve some people. And I guess they aren't any different." He looked up at the moon.

"Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they notice and don't care. Hades, I wouldn't care if I were them. But then again, we are in the middle of a war. I'm not important enough to put that aside. That's just common sense. It's basically like asking if I would save my best friend or save the world. I guess with me, that's just a bad example. I would give my life for anybody aboard this ship in a second if I knew they would be safe. Percy would too, I know. But everybody else would never waste anything on me." He sighed and hopped down from the rail. Frank turned into a small bug and flew back to his room.

The rest of the night was quiet, and he thought about what he had heard. He knew that Leo had a tragic past but he never thought that the mechanic would think of the things he had said. But he had said them without hesitation, as if these were all things that he had thought before. Frank knew one thing for sure from hearing Leo's rant.

Leo was in love with Calypso.

 **Sorry, I just got tired of the same thing happening every chapter. Anyway, review!**

 **-R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! You people are great! I want to use the song Snuff by Slipknot but I don't know the whole song so just bear with me. I think that's it for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I have a cousin whose name is RRick**

The hours ticked by slowly as Leo coughed up the water he had inhaled. He should have known better than to try fixing the mast in the rain, especially after his injury from earlier that week. Every time he tried to breath, his chest hurt and he was trying not to let on that anything was wrong. He had stood on the railing of the ship, venting to nonexistent people about his nonexistent friends. They said they cared but he still had trouble believing it.

His head pounded from him being upside down so long, hanging off the edge of his bed. He was hoping that would make it easier to cough up the water. Nope.

He sighed and stumbled out of his cabin, to the engine room where the strings of a guitar and the keys of a piano spoke softly to him. On his way there, he thought.

About the quest.

About his mom.

About Calypso.

About life in general.

It seemed to make so much sense now. Why everything he had was taken away. He must be the weakest. Out of all of the demigods, he was the scrawny one. The outsider. The Repair Boy. He was easily broken, so, naturally, he was the first to lose what little he loved. The last to be broken were The stronger ones. But, then again, maybe he was the only one broken. The idea made sense to him. But it still confused him. Wasn't he supposed to be one of the most important of the whole demigod species? Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe he was just a filler. Like 'Hey, we can't find anyone else, so let's toss this fire kid in!'. Not cool, Fates.

Lost in his thoughts, he ran into the engine room door. For a minute, he layed there, wondering if the others would freak out if they found him here asleep. But then he remembered why he came and picked himself up, stumbling into the engine room.

-line-break-

Annabeth walked to the kitchen, hungry enough to eat a Camel. She had't had much to eat. She was in her room. Doing... Things. She kept the door locked and gave only Piper, Hazel, and Percy the password. She would like to say that she was making some mastermind plan but she actually built a fort and read a book, occasionally talking to Piper and Hazel, who had started playing chess. Her hair wasn't brushed, and she was still wearing what she wore to bed. Annabeth was having a 'me' day. The only thing she had eaten was a very large stack of twinkies. Her main beverage was a package of juice boxes. The only time she exited the room was to pee or check on everybody else.

She was a mess but, Hades, did it feel good. Passing the engine room, she heard noise. So, being the curious child of Athena she was, she peeked through the door.

Leo sat with his back turned to her. He strummed the guitar slowly as he stared off into space. He sighed and set the guitar down, rubbing his eyes. A floor board creeked under her feet. Leo didn't bother turning around.

"You know you could come in instead of standing in the doorway." He said, breathing unevenly from his injured rib. Annabeth shuffled in and slid down on the floor beside him. He stared at the wall in front of him. She watched as his cheat rose and fell quickly. He took a particularly large breath and clutched his ribs, his eyes closed. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He chuckled weakly.

"Physically or emotionally?" He asked bitterly. She reached I to his tool belt and summoned a square of ambrosia, handing it to him. He ate slowly, still clutching his ribs.

After the square was gone, he visibly relaxed.

"What happened?" She asked, softly. He leaned his head against the wall.

"Felll out of the crow's nest earlier this week." She nodded. They sat in silence. A long and empty period of time in which they sat, side by side. She put an arm around him and pulled his small frame into her embrace. He put his head on her shoulder. His breathing became slow.

Annabeth layed him on his bed roll and covered him up. She kissed his forehead and left the room.

-line-break-

Breakfast the next morning was tense. They all knew that Leo was struggling to keep his mask on. To convinice them he was okay. Jason looked at his friend, curiously.

"You have that look." He said. Leo tilted his head.

"You're in love." The others stared a Leo, expectantly. He sighed and began tapping his fingers.

"What do you guys want to know about her?" He asked. Jason thought.

"Everything." Leo nodded.

"So it starts as I'm literally falling through the air. I saw an island below me and hurried to build something to slow my fall. I still crashed but not hard enough to hurt me. There was a crater where I landed and I crashed through a dining table." The others gave him a look.

"So as I'm getting up, this girl comes up to me. And she flips out, upset that I broke her dining table. Who even puts a dining table on a beach? Anyway, we argued for a while. And then I went and made a little shack and started building something to get me off the island. She came to complain about the noise." Before Leo could continue, Hazel asked a question.

"What did she look like?" Leo looked at Percy with an emotion in his eyes that looked like anger.

"Percy can tell you exactly what she looks like. He met her once." Percy's eyes widened.

"You landed on Ogygia?" He asked, shocked. Leo didn't answer and went back to his story.

"The next day she came down wearing red, which I thought was odd because it happened to be my favorite color. She gave me some food and used her magic to get the thing I was making to work. I saw Reyna. And then she asked if she was my girlfriend. My Penelope. My Annabeth." Something clicked and Jason covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide.

"I told her, no, Reyna was not my girlfriend. The next day she came down, wearing jeans and a T-shirt and she helped me. A while after that, a magic raft showed up and she helped me load my stuff up. But before I left, she gave me a fireproof jacket, a fireproof bag and a crystal from her cave. Before I left, she.." Leo trailed off, his cheeks became red and he looked down. Piper gasped, and the others looked at her. Piper looked at Leo.

"She kissed you, didn't she." Leo looked down and nodded, his cheeks still burning. Piper smiled as Leo continued.

"Then she looked at me and said " That didn't happen." And then she walked away. As I floated away, I said "I'll come back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."

Annabeth stood up.

"You met Calypso? The daughter of Atlas? The sorceresses?" She shrieked. Leo stood up, not even bothering to mask his anger.

"I don't care what the myths say! She is not just a wicked sorceresses!"

"She cursed me!" Annabeth argued. "When we met the arai, I received her curse! I thought Percy had left me!" Leo punched the table.

"I would have done the same!" He yelled. She stepped back, surprised.

"Leo, wha-" He cut her off.

"She carries a curse too! Every hero who comes to her island will always have a reason to leave! But they can't leave until she falls in love with them! Her curse is to always be alone! To have her heart stomped on over and over again! To love people who have to leave her!" He bellowed as every body stared at him, eyes wide.

"She has to fall in love with people like Percy! The savior. The hero. The cliche hero! That's why she cursed you, Annabeth! Imagine having three people almost exactly like Percy who you fall in love with, but they all leave for someone else or something else!" Leo turned away and rubbed his eyes, furiously.

"Her curse is to live like me. The only difference is that she's on an island." He walked away. Out of the room. The others stared at where he disappeared behind the doorway.

They were not expecting that.

 **Hi, guys! I really like this chapter because Leo is letting everything out. It reminds Mr of a quote that I read. I don't remember exactly what it said but it was really deep.**

 **-R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys! I'm not going to be able to update for a few weeks because I have some things coming up and I'll be super busy. Sorry, but this'll be the last chapter for a while. But don't worry, I'm continuing the story, but I can't write for a while.**

The hall was silent as Hazel walked through. She had been hungry for nackls and she would get them. Nearing the kitchen, she smelled something already cooking. Was that... Tacos?

Pushing the doors open, she saw Leo over a stove, cooking. The smell was intoxicating. Her white night gown hung down to her ankles, and she wore dark socks with her bathrobe thrown over her shoulders. Her frizzy cinnamon hair spilled down her back and danced behind her as she stepped into the room. Leo turned around.

"Hazel?" He asked.

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'll be back! Bye!**

 **-R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick.**

"Hey, Leo." She said. "What are you doing up?" Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, sometimes I cook when I can't sleep." Hazel smiled and sat down, pulling an enchanted glass toward her. It immediately filled up with apple juice.

In the corner of the room, a beep sounded and Leo checked it. He rushed back over to the stove and got plates out. Hazel looked at the corner, to see a monitor that folded out of the walls. It beeped a few more times as Leo sat things down on the table and hurried to put all the appliances back into the wall, where they folded in.

"What the-" Percy, half asleep, stood in the doorway. He saw the table, covered in food. Nachos, pizza, chips, cookies, and other things like tacos and strawberries. Leo sat down and pulled a plate of food toward him while Hazel munched on her nachos. The others shuffled in after him and sat down. The room started to shift around them.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Leo grumbled. They all stood in central park. It was dark out and Leo was asleep underneath a tree. A second figure was sneaking through the park quietly. The stranger had messy hair that stuck up all over the place. As he passed under a street lamp, Annabeth's eyes widened. It was Percy. But in this memory, he was about 14.

Percy frowned and crept over to where Leo slept, tossing and turning. He reached out and tried to shake Leo awake but as soon as his hand came into contact with the other boys' shoulder, he found himself on the ground with a knife at his throat. Leo's eyes were wide and furious.

"Um, hi." Percy said. "Is this how you say hello where you're from?" Leo shook his head and stood up, offering Percy his hand.

"Sorry about that." Leo said, sheepishly. Percy frowned.

"It's like you were expecting to be attacked." Leo shook his head.

"I was expecting to be caught." He said, his eyes scanning the area.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Percy asked. Leo frowned.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Percy chuckled.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Percy offered his hand. Leo took it, hesitantly. The memory faded. Now they were on a raft, floating away from an island. Percy covered his mouth with his hand in shock. Memory Leo reached a hand toward the island where a figure retreated. They all knew what was about to happen. Nobody knew exactly what Leo had said as he floated away, because when he had been telling them what happened, he had began arguing with Annabeth. But now, they wanted to know.

"I'll come back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx." The memory faded and the seven all gathered around Leo.

"We're so sorry." Piper choked as she hugged him. The others followed suit.

To this day, none of them will admit it, but they were thankful that Dike had done what she did. They were able to help Leo. They were thankful for one other thing, though.

They were thankful for the Coffee incident.

 **All done! This is the end. I hope you guys liked this story!**

 **-R**


End file.
